Gillian
Shadow Panther Gillian (ぎりあん, Girian) is a character from the Valis series and a member of Rogles's army resistance during the events of Valis II. Biography Gllian was one of Rogles's subordinates recruited prior to the events of the first game. His actions during the game's events are totally unknown. After his master's death and Megas's rising, Gillian formed ,along with other Rogles's soldiers ( like Zaluga), a resistance to fight Megas's forces. After the defeat of many of them, Gillian and his remaining forces entrenched in their hideout in Vanity's swamp. When they saw Yuuko coming there, they attacked her while she tried to open her way to the castle, in the end of the way, Yuuko met Gillian who fought against her to try getting the Valis sword. During the fight, Yuuko questioned Gillian about his motivations but he refused to answer her. In that momment, Megas appeared in front of them to tell Gillian that his remaining soldiers were anihilated leaving him as the last survivor of Rogles's resistance. Megas then propossed him to join his army, but Gillian decided to die fighting so he tries to attack Megas, as a result, the Dark emperor cut him brutally in half with one hit of his sword, ending Gillian's life in front of Yuuko's stunned view. Personality Gillian is an extremely loyal soldier of Rogles, one of the firsts recruited by him and prideful of being so. He is a brave warrior and habilidous in combat. He is decided to never change his own pride for nothing, even if he has to die. His attitude before being killed by Megas shows him as an impulsive fighter also, as he jumped to a certain death. Abilities Gillian is an experimented swordman in combat, he can jump highly and make fast moves and acrobatics in battle. He can also summon earthquakes and meteor rains with his sword. Appearances Gillian appeared in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II and Valis SD/Syd of Valis as the second boss in both games and the last member of Rogles's resistance, repleacing Gaias's role from the MSX2,PC-88/98 and SX68 versions of the game. Gillian reapears in Valis IV in one of Yuuko's flashback images. He also appears surprisively in Valis X as an ally of Cham who helps her and her partners to defeat Rogles and Megas. Gallery Gillianstatus.jpg|Gillian's status from the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II GillianPCE.jpg|Gillian fighting against Yuuko in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II 94.gif|Gillian facing Yuuko in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II 116.gif|Gillian's corpse after being cutted in half by Megas in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II CD_37589E2C-531.gif|Gillian and Yuuko from Yuuko's flashback in Valis IV Gillianartwork2.jpg|Gillian's artwork from the Valis SD manual Gillianartwork3.jpg|Gillian's artwork from the Syd of Valis manual Gillianartwork4.jpg|Gillian in the box cover of Valis SD 407106-valis-x-valna-haha-to-musume-no-kuno-windows-screenshot-cham2.jpg|Gillian along with Cham as seen in Valis X Trivia *Gillian is the only known of all Rogles's generals to wield a sword. *While in Valis II Gillian is named as Shadow Panther, in Valis SD/Syd of Valis he is named as Dragon Panther. *Gillian's colors are changed in Valis X, while in the original series he has white hair, dark fur/skin, red eyes and a black armor with yellow details, in Valis X he has still his white hair, clear brown skin/fur, blue eyes and a purple armor with black details. *Gillian appears smiling in the box cover of Valis SD. *Gillian and Zaluga are possibly the two Rogles's generals with most appearances in the series. Category:Characters Category:Rogles's army